Administrative districts of Ostland
The Ostland government instituted, underneath the new “Law on the Organization of the State”, which passed unanimously within the Eastern Land Council and was formally adopted by a unanimously Touryou State's Legislative Council unanimously (which in theory meant very little), a new "civil" government. The new system implemented a Province (Dundorfian: Provinz) with a Grand Duke appointed Head President (Dundorfian: Oberpräsident). The Provincial government is assisted by a 50 member Provincial Council (Dundorfian: Provinzialrat) of which 25 members are appointed by the Grand Duke with consultation of the Oberpräsident and the Ministry of the Interior. The provincial government mirrors the national government and is responsible to the Oberpräsident. Beneath the Provinces are the Districts (Dundorfian: Kreis) which are lead by a District Supervisor (Dundorfian: Kreisaufseher) and assisted by District Councils (Dundorfian: Kreisrat) which vary in composition but half are appointed by the provincial government with approval of the Oberpräsident and the Ministry of the Interior; this requires consent of the Grand Duke overall. Beneath the districts are the respective municipalities and cities, towns and villages. The Ostland Ministry of the Interior adopted a parallel structure that allows the Ostland government to monitor the implementation of laws, policies and supervise the new civil governments as necessary with placing the old local government underneath their direct control. The Provincial governments are internally known as "Districts" but the word Bezirk is used in place of Provincz and Districts are known as "Areas" in place of "Districts" to avoid confusion. Each Province is appointed a Hauptkommissar (Luthorian: Head Commissioner) with their immediate deputy being the Bezirkkommissar (Luthorian: District Commissioner). They are assisted by a staff of personnel in all facets of provincial government. Beneath the "Districts" (Provinces in the civil administration) are the areas, the Gebietsoberkommissar (Luthorian: Area Head Commissioner) are appointed to major and large cities, areas that do not contain any major or large cities are appointed a regular Gebietskommissar (Luthorian: Area Commissioner). The Interior Ministry, at the direction of the Grand Duke, can appoint a Bezirkskommandant (Luthorian: District Commander) who is the de facto leader of their appointed province/district. They are responsible for "...maintaining law, order and public security." during the duration of the emergency. The southern 10 districts are underneath the special autonomous area known as the "Touryou State" which is vastly Kunihito in population. The Touryou State is responsible for a wide variety of aspects of governance in the southern part of the country. Touryou State The Touryou State is an autonomous area located in southern Ostland and comprises 10 districts of Ostland. The Touryou State is led by the Chief Minister, officially appointed by the Grand Duke and approved by the General Affairs State Council. It is assisted by the Legislative Council, a collection of 125 seats which are appointed by the Grand Duke. The Grand Duke however consults traditionally with the Chief Minister (whom he appoints) regarding appointments to the Legislative Council; underneath the 4484 constitutional reform added 25 elected seats. The 10 provinces underneath the control over the Touryou State are governed civilly locally by the General Affairs State Council; they are divided into 10 Prefectures which are governed locally by appointed Governors and locally elected legislatures. The Ministry of the Interior still sends their representatives and at the end of the day the Grand Duke has the ultimate say. Districts Northern *Wolfsheim (Special administrative district) *Ebentetten *Misteldorf *Kronhofen *Dietenhal *Liesnier *Werdencote *Neunweil *Kirchbach *Ermold Central *Allenthal *Langenhurn *Richtersfelden *Zeltmarkt *Mistelfeld *Grünburg *Weißenfurt *Freibon *Kreuzsellen *Feldrau Southern *Jamidaka (Walsbirn) *Shakogawa (Kreuzborn) *Furuwara (Frauenmont) *Shimamoto (Goldförde) *Furubuchi (Richtenbog) *Tawarasunai (Ebreichschlag) *Yokomamoto (Poysdorf) *Shibuchi (Freimünster) *Kamisuzawa (Aarnau) *Shintodaka (Innshofen) Category:Ostland